This design has made reference to the following the U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,380, U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,619, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,454, U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,606, U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,386, U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,304, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,113
(1) Of which, U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,380 has initiated the concept of the clamp work bench and particularly disclosed that its clamp side of the clamp claw has a longer structure and it has the following features:
Its 4 sets of clamp claws 9 constitute the clamps in 4 directions.
Its 4 sets of drive screws 18 drive the 4 sets of clamp claws said 9 (as shown in the drawing) radially driving toward the middle part;
Its two sets of clamp claws on the left side (as shown in the drawing) are commonly provided on the same motion jaw 12;
Its two sets of clamp claws on the right side (as shown in the drawing) are commonly provided on the same fixed jaw 10;
The guide screw 23 drives the motion jaw 12 making reciprocating movements along the guide rail 11 of said motion jaw 12.
Since various clamps drive separately and independently, this work bench has a very good agility to the practicability in clamping the work pieces. However, due to its structural limits, it still has the following defects:
The 4 sets of clamp claws are constantly in a constantly in a plane;
The horizontal plane of the work plane of the clamp claws is unadjustable;
None of the 4 sets of clamp claws is rotatable, so their adaptability to the irregular-shaped work pieces is poor.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,619 has disclosed the two pieces of the opposite clamp claws 21, 22, that differ with those of the afore-said U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,380, that the guide screws on both sides make use of the preserved gap between the clamp plate and the guide nut to conduct the inclined clamp, and that it has a flat smooth clamp plate face which differs from the above-said U.S. Pat. No. 2,322,380.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,454: Its design provides that the multi-row clamp plates on both sides clamp a work piece toward the central part. Although it has conveniences in its applications, it still has the defects as follows:
Its clamp plate 19 itself does not have any drive and clamp device;
The clamp does not have any self-swinging functions to meet the needs of the shapes of work pieces so its close contact to the work pieces is poor.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,606 is the extended structure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,619.
(5) The applicant has closely noticed that U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,386 and 4,252,304 have disclosed through round holes are provided on the flat smooth clamp plate and the bottom has rotatable blocking block with a single round post to clamp the irregular-shaped work pieces.
(6) Furhter the applicant has also learned that the features of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,113 lies in that round hole 34 may be provided in the machine body 24 to accommodate the rotatable blocking block 106 and that the round post 127 is provided under said blocking block 106 and there is also a sidewise protruding structure 128.
But attention must be paid to the fact that the rotatable blocking blocks illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,386, 4,252,304, and 4,330,113 has a single leg and cannot be locked.
The main features of this design lie in:
holes or arc slots in different depths are regularly provided in the work bench;
a long coupling post and a short coupling post are provided at the bottom of the separately drivable clamp structure to couple the coupling holes in different depths in the work bench for options of a rotatable or locked form;
the attached auxiliary locking blocking block has two short coupling posts for locking;
each side of the work bench has a downwardly perpendicular bent plane and coupling holes in different depths;
the said downwardly perpendicular planes on the sides of the work bench are foldable;
furhter the slots in different depths in the work bench are in a ring shape.
With the above-said structure, the work bench has the following merits:
the separate clamp structure and the long rounds coupling post and the short round coupling post provided at the bottom of the auxiliary motion blocking block, and the regular holes or slots in different depths in the work bench response to the shapes of the work pieces and couple the work pieces with long legs thus making the short legs suspending and rotatable status without any contact or with the long legs coupled in the deep holes and the short legs coupled in the shallow holes, hereby forming a locked status, and the driving of the clamp claws on the separate clamp structure clamps and locks a work piece;
Optional rotatable or locking auxiliary motion blocking blocks are provided and the blocking blocks for the exclusive blocking purpose are also provided to enhance the work agility.
Or several sets of regularly arranged round holes are provided in the work bench, the base seat of the separate clamp structure has a central round post to couple the above-said round hole for rotatable adjustments, a stabilization screw pin that can adjusted up and down is provided on said base seat for downward operations, thus making said pin coupled to the round hole in the work bench, to make said base seat unrotatable, is for upward movements, hereby making said basic seat rotatable around said central round post. Based on the above description, this application is a practical design.